disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/The Century Wars: The Ice and Warmth
This is a book I'm writing, i'm not done with it but I wanna see what you guys think of it. Chapter 1 “Juliet” I hear my principal announce in a stern voice, this was my third time in his office this year and as far as this was going I think this time I was going to be expelled from school... forever. “Ms. Hampton, I don't understand why you do these stunts, I know its a new year and everything that happen to your mother...” he says. My mother past away 2 months ago, I’m still recovering. She told me that she knew it was going to happen to her sooner or later and told me to be brave while she was gone... but this is just to hard for me. I've been getting in trouble a lot lately mostly because of her pasting but manly cause I don't want to be the do gooder that I was in the past. My name may sound beautiful and happy but that's not who I am. “And Juliet, your teacher and I have seen you in the past so we don't understand why you of all people would purposely shove Mr. Cardwell into a brick building in the courtyard” he continues. Luke Cardwell and others just like him are called The Icies Bloods because of there pail skin and icey cold personality and people like me are called Warm Bloods we are the opposites of The Icies. For as long as we could remember The Icies and The Warms hated each others. I have no idea why, I don't even hate them. Seriously. But Luke and this gang hate Warm Blood so much and I don't do anything! I flashback to minutes ago, where this Luke and I Thing all started: I was walking to my next class for Music when all of a sudden Luke and best friend Justin Weithermen walk right in of me and was blocking my path to the next class. “So Juliet... You find any good Cold Bloods to beat up lately? You know because rumors been spreading about you hitting Jack Micheal” Luke says. Cold Bloods are what The Icies call themselves I guess they don't want to be refered to as a frozen drink they serve at 7-elevens. It wasn't true! Jack was at the hospital when my mom died and well I was so angry that I slammed him against a wall to get him out of my way but I never hit him... “Hello to you to Luke” I say sarcastically, then trying to past him but he wouldn't let me. “Come on Juliet, we all know what happened to you. Your mom died and now you think you can beat up any Cold Blood you like” “Seriously that’s what you think I do with my spare time?? Wow I think you need to work on your guessing ability some more” I say still trying to get past him, but he still wouldn't move. I look over at Justin who is practically just standing and starring at me the whole time. “Wow your such a fake, like all people, you have a soft side and we all know it and--” before he said anymore, I slammed his face ageist the wall. I was not going be called soft by spoiled brat. “OK, you think I have a soft side. Well not anymore, Bub. I rather punch out your guts then pick flowers in a meadow... so guess which on ill do to you?” I say shoving him harder ageist the wall, I could hear little screams here and there but I knew I wouldn't damage anything. “Oh you are so going to get it, wait until the Principal fines out-” “Ms. Hampton...” I hear a voice say be hide me, I turn around to see Principal Bradwell. I let Luke go and he walk over to Justin who was still just looking at me, no expression on his face. I think Justin never talk or if he does its never around me, probably cause he thinks ill beat him up like most Cold Bloods do. “Lets go to my office” I hear Bradwell say as he guides my shoulder to is office. “So Ms. Hampton, can you explain why you did what you did?” he asked snapping me back to reality. “Well you see, sir, I was just on my music class, Abby can prove it” I say. Abigail Mortals, my best friend, whom I’ve known for at least 7 years now and knows I would never ever beat up anyone unless they started the fight. Abby is the kind of person who can be friend anyone and I? Well you've seen my personality.... “Yes but Abigail can not help you with the others,” he stands up and go over to this desk. He pulls out my file. Oh no. “Lets see, Ah” he begins. I embrace myself for actions I did in the past and now. “Fights, skipping classes, over due homework, do I need to continue?” he asks. “No I get it, sir” I say slouching in my chair arms crossed over my chest while I try not to make eye contract. “Juliet I know, and believe me, I know that this is hard for you and its a shame to see a 14 year old girl who was an honor student, class president and leader of the marching band, to go so sour so quickly” he says as he bends down to look me in the eye. First of all, I hated marching band and being class president they just were hard for me to do and I only did them because of my older brother, Kyle. He made my dad proud of him and he made me envy Kyle, “Juliet, be more like Kyle and join a sport” or “Juliet, why can't you be like Kyle and be class president” I always heard him say. My mom on the other hand wanted me to be me and didn't compare me to Kyle but I just wanted my dad's approval so much that I made myself do these things. “You and me both, sir” I say. I was still looking down at my shoes trying to convince myself that it wasn't my fought and nor shall I believe it was. I hear Bradwell sigh and stands up off his knees to his desk. “This is your last warning, Juliet” He says sitting back down into this chair be hide his desk. I look up, trying to hold back tears. “Thank you so-“ before I could finished he puts his hand up. “But because of what you did you will have to be doing community serves for a week” I wanted to scream at him that that wasn't fare. That he was punishing me for something I didn't do. I could tell he knew what I was going to say. “Not because of Luke. The wall” he turns around and points to the window be hide him. The wall I threw Luke against was there and I could see that I made an indention where Luke’s body slammed against the hard cement wall. I make a hissing sound with my teeth and look back to Principle Bradwell who was eyeing me now. “I don’t know how you did it, Ms. Hampton, but you damaged a wall with a student’s body. I might want to add that the student was not that badly hurt when the nurse look at him” I sigh in relief, not because Luke was alive but that he didn't get that bad hurt to give me a lawsuit. “It’s a metrical” I say in a whisper. Mr. Bradwell sighed and shook his head. “You’ll have to work after school everyday until your week is up and you have been suspected to your dorm for the rest of the day. That will be all, I don’t want to see you in this office again. Do you understand?” he asks me, I nod and stand up. As I walk to the door I could hear him mutter to himself but all I heard was the words:'' Century War.'' Rate Well that's all I have so far so tell me what you think. If you could rate from 1 to 5 to tell me how good it is. If I misspelled anything let me know and Ill fix it. Thanks! ~RedMonkey101 Category:Blog posts